The Dungeon Challenge
by Incomitatus
Summary: Harry, Hermione, Luna and Snape have accidentally been locked inside a dungeon at Hogwarts and have no way of communicating with the outside world. Who will go mad first? And just what was that mysterious ball of light? -OneShot-


_Harry, Hermione, Luna and Snape have all been accidentally locked up in a dungeon at Hogwarts with know way of making communication with the outside world. Who will go mad first? When will Luna stop fingering her damned Butter beer necklace? How many fights will Harry and Snape endure before one discovers the use of a silencing charm? And, most importantly, what was that mysterious ball of light?_

_I'm crazy. This was a challenge submitted by Seren and can be viewed on MNFF forums. Attempt it and you can be crazy too! (my name is HeadFwooper on Mnet's official fanfiction website)._

_Disclaimer: Don't own. Don't care._

**The Dungeon Challenge**

Harry picked the rusted lock in yet another dismal attempt to get free. It was no use. He was stuck in the dungeon for the remainder of the night with no way out. And even if someone on the out side knew a small group of people had been locked in here, there would _still_ be no hope of exit. They were magically closed in. If only he hadn't been here an hour ago…

Earlier that night Harry, having finished dinner in the Great Hall, left with Hermione to meet Ron in the Hospital Wing. During the last Quiddich match with Gryffindor vs. Slytheren Ron had deflected a last minute goal leaving Harry enough time to grab the snitch and win the game. The only problem was Ron had used his face to stop the Quaffel giving him a horrendously broken nose.

Harry and Hermione were still smiling at the memory of it. That save had won them the game and they were planning to celebrate, sharing some left over butter beer with Ron from under Harry's invisibly cloak. Then, if they were quiet enough, they could possibly spend the whole night there with out Madam Pomfrey kicking them out. But unfortunately for Ron, it would never be...

Harry and Hermione had barely left the Entrance Hall when they saw an unusual ball of light heading down into the dungeons. Harry remembered telling himself again and again that he wouldn't fall into the temptation of curiosity…

But what was one more time going to hurt?

After fitfully telling Hermione to keep up, Harry followed the ball in a daze. It eventually lead them to a small unused dungeon with rusty chains hanging from its walls and after a bright flash, it disappeared. Once the dungeon assumed darkness again Harry could make out a person in the darkness. Starring unblinking through a barred opening in the ceiling was -

"Luna!" scolded Hermione. "What are you doing here? Do you know what Snape'll do if he finds us all congregated here?"

"Oh," said Luna in mystic tones fingering her Butterbeer cork necklace. "I was just wondering around. I do like to wonder. Especially on a night like this…" moonlight from out side a barred window washed down her face making her pale eyebrows (if possible) look even further non-existent. "Do you know what happens on nights of the full moon…?"

"Most likely something ludicrous and unimaginable." muttered Hermione under her breath. Harry starred.

"No." said Luna simply. "On a clear night such as this, it's said that if you look close enough you can see Thestrals moving like ants upon the moons surface…"

Hermione was about to give another well deserved eye roll in Luna's direction but Harry suddenly felt an odd cold presence enter the square dungeon. His fears were confirmed when he reluctantly turned to see Snape standing, arms folded, in the entrance. Snape sneered and conjured to a few balls of flame that floated near the ceiling to illuminate the damp foggy dungeon. Harry felt it made the Potions Master look even more vindictive.

"Explain." Snape's one was cold dangerous tone.

Before Harry could even get the chance to think up an adequate excuse, the heavy wooden dungeon door slammed shut; knocking Snape into the room as it locked completely on its own. Snape quickly stood up, glared at the offending door and then to Harry.

"What have you done this time, Potter?" he snapped.

Harry starred blankly at the only exit to the dungeon. Where they all locked in permanently?

"Tell me now or it will be detention!" snapped Snape again.

"Sir, maybe the door blew shut." suggested Hermione "Why don't you just –"

"Miss Granger, don't-speak-of-things-which-you-know-nothing-about-or-I-will-be-forced-to-perform-a-very-long-silencing-charm-on-you!" he sneered as if slightly overjoyed at the very thought. "For your information Granger, that door locks automatically at preciouslynine O'clock each night. Most importantly, when this dungeon locks it doesn't open for another 12 hours. Have I made my self clear?"

"Yes, but then why is this all Harry fault?" asked Hermione, sounding slightly nervous from raising her voice to Snape. "He hasn't even got his wand out."

"Don't ask me to understand how Potter's mind works." muttered Snape irritably "Now, I want you to – "

"Wait!" said Harry, a sudden danger filling him "Do you mean to say we're going to be stuck here _together_ for the nexttwelve hours?" He didn't want to believe it. Sure it'd be okay with Hermione in the dungeon and maybe Luna, but Snape? No way. Harry was most certainly going to be stuck here with _him_. He had to find a way out. Moving quickly to the heavy oak door, he got out his want out yelling -

"_Aloharmora!_"

The brass handle glowed dully. For a few seconds, Harry was sure it'd worked. But then the glowing stopped and the keyhole blew a resounding raspberry in his face.

"What did I just say Potter?" said Snape as though praying for patience "With listening skills such as yours it becomes blatantly clear why you can't manage to get even the simplest of potions finished correctly."

"_Potions may vary but ingredients remain!_" hummed Luna in a sing song voice now swinging her legs on a wooden bench bolted to the stone wall behind her.

"Oh yes," said Snape, "and of course, even Miss Lovegood has joined us all here to give us a deep and meaningful commentary on the philosophy of tonight's situation." his voice dripped with sarcasm

For a second, Harry agreed to this and almost laughed but then felt sickened and yelled

"Well at least she's being helpful, _Professor._"

He heard Hermione's sharp intake of breath. Harry had crossed the line again. Snape glared darkly towards him, his pit-less black eyes showing a deep rage; The kind of glare Snape reserved only for him.

"That will be a detention at seven waiting for you tomorrow night Potter." said Snape curtly. He sat down in the darkest corner of the dungeon continuing to glare at Harry for a moment and sneered to watch stone wall instead.

Harry looked around the tight room. He was tying to find the place that would get him as far away from Snape as possible. After five years experience at this school he knew this would only be the beginning of the nights arguments and he wished to be somewhere avoiding of the potions Master. But before he could even move Snape spoke again announcing:

"There will be no more talking, moving and (if you can help it) breathing until this dungeon is open once again and you are no longer in my presence. We have no access to food or water so if I hear arguments on the topic the results will be _severe_."

Harry grudgingly felt the need to throttle Snape until he was blue in the face yelling something along the lines of "Feel like complaining now, you greasy git!" but realizing this would probably make matters worse he finally moved towards the door and began thinking ways to get out.

A few minutes later Hermione joined Harry looking a little pale in the darkness and, scrunching a hand in her hair, pulled out a thin metal bobby pin. Getting the idea, Harry took it and began picking the dungeon door's thousand year old lock.

Harry breathed deeply, picking the lock in frustration. He wondered what the ball of light was, who had sent it and why it had led him here. He didn't want Snape knowing or there'd be more trouble, so he didn't mention it.

A quick glance proved Snape was still sitting in the dark dungeon corner with unnervingly correct posture and continuously glaring darkly at the one opposite. It gave Harry a deep type of curiosity to know how a man could resemble something of a statue for so long. But then he remembered it was Snape and left it at that.

Luna had started to humming while starring into abyss and still fingering her cork necklace; Harry had passed the bobby pin back to Hermione, letting her have a go at the cursed lock.

After fifteen minutes Snape told off Luna for infernal humming, Hermione for infernal clicking and, of course, Harry for infernally 'being Harry'. Hermione simply 'humphed', placed a silencing charm on the lock and got back to work. Luna slid off the bench to lie on the cold stone floor and moved her ghostly gaze towards the golden balls of flame floating above. She looked almost ready to fall asleep.

Harry wasn't sure about Luna but he most certainly didn't like the idea of intentionally being unconscious in Snape's presence. Just the mere thought of it brought nightmares. He couldn't push out the horrid image of Snape turning him into some type of revolting creature in his sleep then leaving him to rot there after the dungeon door had opened.

Snape breathed a deep and intimidating type of laugh. He then closed his eyes and went into what seemed to be some type of meditation. Harry panicked. Had Snape just heard his thoughts?

"Potter," said Snape; his eyes still closed "I suggest that if you're not going to get any sleep tonight you might as well try to make yourself useful and learn the Occlumency you so deeply loath and believe to be below you."

It was true. Snape must've heard. Harry wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of letting Snape know he'd got to him.

"Do you even think," said Harry slowly "that I'm going to even going to start practicing with you in the same room?" Snaps brow twitched slightly but Harry continued "No thanks, I've had enough headaches this week. I don't need another."

Snape's eyes flashed open; his face looked livid.

"Just because we're seated within close proximity of each other with no access to the outside world for ten hours doesn't give you the permission to _do - as - you - please - Potter! _" snarled Snape

Harry glared back ending yet another heated argument between the pair. Honestly, at this rate being locked up in a room with Voldemort was looking more appealing. At least then there was the chance of getting killing instead of having to endure all Snape's insults.

"That's another detention Potter and fifteen points from Gryffindor."

Harry clenching his fists into the stone cold floor glared back with the most horrible look he could muster. Snape took no notice and closed his eyes again. Hermione gave Harry a look full of sympathy and got back the wrenched lock; Anything to keep her mind of the horrid dungeon. Luna continued to ignore the group and turned to lie on her stomach; her feet silently rocking in the air behind her and the heels of her hands holding her face now dreamily watching the wall.

An hour later, Hermione had finally given up on the lock and started fiddling with her bobby pin (which now looked like a knotted ball of metal) while looking through the key hole. Harry began to wonder if Avarda kedavering the door might do anything when she gasped.

"Look!" Hermione cried excitedly, her head stuck to the dungeon door "It's Nearly-Headless Nick! He can glide through the door and help us!" She sat up and started to bang hard on the solid oak and yelled, trying to get the ghost's attention. Harry sat up and joined her; Anything to get out.

Harry was now watching through the key hole and Hermione was still thrashing the door yelling "Nick! Help us!" but it was all in vain. Nick continued gliding past giving the impression the dungeon was an empty grave yard. He couldn't hear them at all. Hermione was still yelling.

"Be quiet you silly girl!" Snape had stood up and was now towering over her. She stopped at once. "I believe I told you we have no way of communicating to the outside world. What part didn't you understand?"

"I-I just thought -" stuttered Hermione ever so slightly.

"Obviously, you didn't."

Hermione looked slightly tearful and Harry patted her on the back while Snape turned to sit down again. It was then that Luna chose to speak up.

"I wonder if Professor Dumbledore knows about this place." then, as an after thought "It's very horrid isn't it?"

There was an awkward silence. Then -

"Dumbledore's a very awkward type of fellow," said Luna, still in a dreamy state "don't you agree?"

"I wouldn't concern yourself with such matters Miss Lovegood and you will do well to stop complaining of the Headmaster."

"If you so wish..." Luna ignored Snape and undid her dirty blond hair to make pigtails out of it. Sadly, Harry couldn't help but wonder if she had a point. It could've been Dumbledore who'd led them all here tonight. Was it he who had created the odd ball of light. It seemed slightly plausible. Harry could imagine the Headmaster doing something like this maybe in hopes he and Snape would learn to work together.

_Good luck_ thought Harry sarcastically. He and Snape would never _ever_ be working together. And especially not any time soon.

Another hour and Hermione made a slight squeak.

"Damn!" she cursed. Harry looked to see what was wrong and saw blood dripping from Hermione's fingers. She had cut herself with the bobby pin. Harry made to come over and help her but Luna muttered something before he could even get there.

"You know..." said Luna "you_ never_swear…" Her moon like gaze was stuck on Hermione. It only seemed to only make her angrier.

"That wasn't swearing." said Hermione, accidentally letting some blood stain her school robes.

"But you just said damn"

"Damn is not swearing!" yelled Hermione.

"Well, for your information –"

"I would appreciate it," said Snape above the babble and unmoving "if you girls left the mid-night dramatics for another time." He gave a spiteful glare towards Luna and Hermione "If you even so much as think of further bickering, I will bind you up, leaving you incapable of movement for the next nine hours. At least then we could start making the chains on the walls become useful."

Harry felt another fresh wave of anger. How dare he use the dungeon to make threats! He was about to abject but was overridden by Snape who, surprisingly asked for Hermione's hand, which now had blood everywhere.

"Pass me you hand. Miss Granger" he said, holding out his own distastefully "I don't won't you complaining about infections or I will be forced to cut if off."

Hermione hesitated and walked over to him. Harry wanted to scream Hermione not to do it but they had no choice. With a flick of his wrist, Snape had extracted a small black vial and, with high precision, dripped bright orange liquid over Hermione's finger. She watched on as the potion fascination as it fizzed and bubbled and within mere moments it evaporated into nothing leaving her finger clean and good as new.

Harry had a deep suspicion that something might happen to Hermione a few minutes later and the potion just needed some time to get into her blood stream. But he was mistaken and Hermione quietly said her thanks and sat back down next to him, not forgetting the throw away the piece of scrunched up metal which was once her bobby pin.

Two more hours passed and Harry was finally beginning to feel a little drowsy. If only he could conger a nice cup of coffee. He'd never really drunk it before, but for the moment he was willing to give it a try.

Hermione had now rested her head upon his shoulder three times and quickly stuttered her apologies and sat back up again trying to not drift off. It didn't bother Harry too much, only when his arm started going to sleep and he couldn't find an excuse to move.

"You know what _could _get us out of here." said Luna suddenly. Her voice sounding unusually loud against Harry's tired eardrums.

"What?" snapped Hermione, who had quickly sat up and startled Harry beyond belief. "And please don't say it was another flaming Flamingo or Fillywig - or – or - whatever!" It wasn't often you'd hear Hermione speak in such a manner but Harry guessed the lack of sleep must finally be getting to her...

"No." said Luna, a hint of annoyance in her mystic "A key. That'd get us out in a jiffy. I'm surprised you haven't thought about it yet."

Hermione looked as if she had just been slapped in the face. She made to stand up and confront Luna but Harry caught her wrist. For a split second, Hermione glared at him, her eyes alight with fire. Harry didn't need telling twice. He quickly let go.

"OK then!" yelled Hermione."If you think your so right show me where the key is then!"

Luna looked on slightly perturbed. This was probably the most angry Harry had ever seen her but he didn't seem even close to what Snape was. He had sat up from his usual corner and was once again in full dungeon administrator mode. The flames near the ceiling looked bigger and brighter than Harry had seen them all night.

"I though I told both of you I did not want to hear anymore girlish dramatics!" All the color had drained out of Hermione's face. It wasn't often you saw her _this_ scared but just the thought of being told off by a teacher could give her the shakes. "For the punishment I will be taking twenty points off both Ravenclaw and Gryffindor and you both will be receiving silence charms for the rest of the night. If you even attempt to have a go at muggle dueling, those chains will most certainly be put back into use. _Silenco!_"

Before Hermione could even protest, Harry could tell the charm had already done its job. She was clutching her throat as though trying to rub it away but it was no use. Harry started another glaring contest with Snape.

"And if you even think of reaching for your wand Potter, I will do the same – if not more- to you!" he snarled and backed away to a darker corner of the room. His beady black eyes were mere specs of light in the darkness.

Hermione turned to Harry silently asking him if he had any other ideas but all he could do was shrug. He didn't want to loose his voice. If the situation occurred, it would be the only thing he could defend Luna, Hermione and himself and then where would they be?

The night went on and Luna finally retired for some unvoiced sleep, she was even able to fiddle with necklace her unconscious. Harry wondered if daybreak would ever come. Once he escaped from this dungeon he silently promised himself never to come down of ever follow a bright light. Sure, he needed to potion lessons to be an Auror but maybe he could convince Dumbledore to move the class room somewhere else; a place that's always bright and sunny all year around...

Finally, after hours and hours of arguments, darkness and silencing charms the dungeon door blessedly unlocked itself with a click and opened freely for all to see. Harry raced to the door but Snape beat him to it. He stood there blocking any escape, the sneer still stuck on his face from once he came.

"No so fast Potter." he watched Harry inquisitively "Don't you want _I _your _friends_ /I to have their horrid voices back."

Snape eventually moved to glare over Harry's shoulder and muttered the counter curse, un-silencing Luna and Hermione. Hermione gasped as if she'd never breathed before causing Luna to wake up. Harry turned back to Snape who said "Don't forget Potter, detention for the tonight and tomorrow. You know where to go." and left just as quickly.

Harry breathed out a sigh of relief. It felt like a years worth of hating Snape had been compacted all into one night. And now that Harry knew how it felt, he was sure he could endure any potions lesson thrown at him. At least they only lasted a few measly hours. He moved back to join the girls. It seemed the endured silencing charm took an effect on Hermione.

"Luna" she muttered "I'm sorry for getting so angry at you earlier. It was a long night, I promise I won't let it happen again."

Luna accepted, even with a slight smile and the together the three walked out of the dungeon but on the way they bumped into –

"Professor Dumbledore,"gasped Hermione "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, nothing too riveting at the moment I'm afraid." he nodded quick acknowledgements to Harry and Luna "Actually, I'm searching for my mysterious ball of light. Have you seen it anywhere? It tends to foat around here and there."

"Uh," Harry so overly shocked no words could describe the feeling. That ball of light he had followed down to the dungeons _did_ have a connection with Dumbledore. Harry had to endure the whole night full of Snape's taunts all because of a missing ball of light. If only looks could kill...

Dumbledore was still watching Harry with inquiring blue eyes and so was Hermione.

"Oh you mean _that _ball of light" Harry tried to sound innocent. He hadto get rid of latsnightsfrustrations somehow..."You'll probably see it in that dungeon on the left just five seconds before nine tonight, sir."

"Ahh," Said Dumbledore happily "Thank you very much Harry. I'll be sure to wait there with a nice cage then. I find it has a very bad habit of attracting people to follow it. I hope it didn't bother you?"

"No sir," Said Harry, pretending to be unknowing of the long twelve nights in the dungeon "I just saw it in passing."

Harry had the feeling that Hermione would be glaring at him with disapproval for playing such a spiteful trick. But he was further surprised when she started nodding happily in Dumbledore's direction as he fare-welled them and headed upstairs for breakfast.

"So," said Harry, deciding to take the Headmasters example to heart and lead the girls upstairs for some much needed breakfast "do you know where the dungeon key could've been, Luna?"

"Oh no," said Luna. "I most certainly didn't know of it's whereabouts…" Hermione could be seen through the corner of Harry's eye smiling superiorly. Luna continued. "Daddy gave me a skeleton key for my birthday. Tonight was my first chance to use it but I guess now I have to leave it for another time. Good morning!"

She then entered the Great Hall leaving Harry and Hermione to stand amongst the normal morning crowd milling around them heading for breakfast.

_Harry, Hermione, Luna and Snape have all been accidentally locked up in a dungeon at Hogwarts with know way of making communication with the outside world. Who will go mad first? When will Luna stop fingering her damned Butter beer necklace? How many fights will Harry and Snape endure before one discovers the use of a silencing charm? And, most importantly, what was that mysterious ball of light?_

_I'm crazy. This was a challenge submitted by Seren and can be viewed on MNFF forums. Attempt it and you can be crazy too! (my name is HeadFwooper on Mnet's official fanfiction website)._

_Disclaimer: Don't own. Don't care._

**The Dungeon Challenge**

Harry picked the rusted lock in yet another dismal attempt to get free. It was no use. He was stuck in the dungeon for the remainder of the night with no way out. And even if someone on the out side knew a small group of people had been locked in here, there would _still_ be no hope of exit. They were magically closed in. If only he hadn't been here an hour ago…

Earlier that night Harry, having finished dinner in the Great Hall, left with Hermione to meet Ron in the Hospital Wing. During the last Quiddich match with Gryffindor vs. Slytheren Ron had deflected a last minute goal leaving Harry enough time to grab the snitch and win the game. The only problem was Ron had used his face to stop the Quaffel giving him a horrendously broken nose.

Harry and Hermione were still smiling at the memory of it. That save had won them the game and they were planning to celebrate, sharing some left over butter beer with Ron from under Harry's invisibly cloak. Then, if they were quiet enough, they could possibly spend the whole night there with out Madam Pomfrey kicking them out. But unfortunately for Ron, it would never be...

Harry and Hermione had barely left the Entrance Hall when they saw an unusual ball of light heading down into the dungeons. Harry remembered telling himself again and again that he wouldn't fall into the temptation of curiosity…

But what was one more time going to hurt?

After fitfully telling Hermione to keep up, Harry followed the ball in a daze. It eventually lead them to a small unused dungeon with rusty chains hanging from its walls and after a bright flash, it disappeared. Once the dungeon assumed darkness again Harry could make out a person in the darkness. Starring unblinking through a barred opening in the ceiling was -

"Luna!" scolded Hermione. "What are you doing here? Do you know what Snape'll do if he finds us all congregated here?"

"Oh," said Luna in mystic tones fingering her Butterbeer cork necklace. "I was just wondering around. I do like to wonder. Especially on a night like this…" moonlight from out side a barred window washed down her face making her pale eyebrows (if possible) look even further non-existent. "Do you know what happens on nights of the full moon…?"

"Most likely something ludicrous and unimaginable." muttered Hermione under her breath. Harry starred.

"No." said Luna simply. "On a clear night such as this, it's said that if you look close enough you can see Thestrals moving like ants upon the moons surface…"

Hermione was about to give another well deserved eye roll in Luna's direction but Harry suddenly felt an odd cold presence enter the square dungeon. His fears were confirmed when he reluctantly turned to see Snape standing, arms folded, in the entrance. Snape sneered and conjured to a few balls of flame that floated near the ceiling to illuminate the damp foggy dungeon. Harry felt it made the Potions Master look even more vindictive.

"Explain." Snape's one was cold dangerous tone.

Before Harry could even get the chance to think up an adequate excuse, the heavy wooden dungeon door slammed shut; knocking Snape into the room as it locked completely on its own. Snape quickly stood up, glared at the offending door and then to Harry.

"What have you done this time, Potter?" he snapped.

Harry starred blankly at the only exit to the dungeon. Where they all locked in permanently?

"Tell me now or it will be detention!" snapped Snape again.

"Sir, maybe the door blew shut." suggested Hermione "Why don't you just –"

"Miss Granger, don't-speak-of-things-which-you-know-nothing-about-or-I-will-be-forced-to-perform-a-very-long-silencing-charm-on-you!" he sneered as if slightly overjoyed at the very thought. "For your information Granger, that door locks automatically at preciouslynine O'clock each night. Most importantly, when this dungeon locks it doesn't open for another 12 hours. Have I made my self clear?"

"Yes, but then why is this all Harry fault?" asked Hermione, sounding slightly nervous from raising her voice to Snape. "He hasn't even got his wand out."

"Don't ask me to understand how Potter's mind works." muttered Snape irritably "Now, I want you to – "

"Wait!" said Harry, a sudden danger filling him "Do you mean to say we're going to be stuck here _together_ for the nexttwelve hours?" He didn't want to believe it. Sure it'd be okay with Hermione in the dungeon and maybe Luna, but Snape? No way. Harry was most certainly going to be stuck here with _him_. He had to find a way out. Moving quickly to the heavy oak door, he got out his want out yelling -

"_Aloharmora!_"

The brass handle glowed dully. For a few seconds, Harry was sure it'd worked. But then the glowing stopped and the keyhole blew a resounding raspberry in his face.

"What did I just say Potter?" said Snape as though praying for patience "With listening skills such as yours it becomes blatantly clear why you can't manage to get even the simplest of potions finished correctly."

"_Potions may vary but ingredients remain!_" hummed Luna in a sing song voice now swinging her legs on a wooden bench bolted to the stone wall behind her.

"Oh yes," said Snape, "and of course, even Miss Lovegood has joined us all here to give us a deep and meaningful commentary on the philosophy of tonight's situation." his voice dripped with sarcasm

For a second, Harry agreed to this and almost laughed but then felt sickened and yelled

"Well at least she's being helpful, _Professor._"

He heard Hermione's sharp intake of breath. Harry had crossed the line again. Snape glared darkly towards him, his pit-less black eyes showing a deep rage; The kind of glare Snape reserved only for him.

"That will be a detention at seven waiting for you tomorrow night Potter." said Snape curtly. He sat down in the darkest corner of the dungeon continuing to glare at Harry for a moment and sneered to watch stone wall instead.

Harry looked around the tight room. He was tying to find the place that would get him as far away from Snape as possible. After five years experience at this school he knew this would only be the beginning of the nights arguments and he wished to be somewhere avoiding of the potions Master. But before he could even move Snape spoke again announcing:

"There will be no more talking, moving and (if you can help it) breathing until this dungeon is open once again and you are no longer in my presence. We have no access to food or water so if I hear arguments on the topic the results will be _severe_."

Harry grudgingly felt the need to throttle Snape until he was blue in the face yelling something along the lines of "Feel like complaining now, you greasy git!" but realizing this would probably make matters worse he finally moved towards the door and began thinking ways to get out.

A few minutes later Hermione joined Harry looking a little pale in the darkness and, scrunching a hand in her hair, pulled out a thin metal bobby pin. Getting the idea, Harry took it and began picking the dungeon door's thousand year old lock.

Harry breathed deeply, picking the lock in frustration. He wondered what the ball of light was, who had sent it and why it had led him here. He didn't want Snape knowing or there'd be more trouble, so he didn't mention it.

A quick glance proved Snape was still sitting in the dark dungeon corner with unnervingly correct posture and continuously glaring darkly at the one opposite. It gave Harry a deep type of curiosity to know how a man could resemble something of a statue for so long. But then he remembered it was Snape and left it at that.

Luna had started to humming while starring into abyss and still fingering her cork necklace; Harry had passed the bobby pin back to Hermione, letting her have a go at the cursed lock.

After fifteen minutes Snape told off Luna for infernal humming, Hermione for infernal clicking and, of course, Harry for infernally 'being Harry'. Hermione simply 'humphed', placed a silencing charm on the lock and got back to work. Luna slid off the bench to lie on the cold stone floor and moved her ghostly gaze towards the golden balls of flame floating above. She looked almost ready to fall asleep.

Harry wasn't sure about Luna but he most certainly didn't like the idea of intentionally being unconscious in Snape's presence. Just the mere thought of it brought nightmares. He couldn't push out the horrid image of Snape turning him into some type of revolting creature in his sleep then leaving him to rot there after the dungeon door had opened.

Snape breathed a deep and intimidating type of laugh. He then closed his eyes and went into what seemed to be some type of meditation. Harry panicked. Had Snape just heard his thoughts?

"Potter," said Snape; his eyes still closed "I suggest that if you're not going to get any sleep tonight you might as well try to make yourself useful and learn the Occlumency you so deeply loath and believe to be below you."

It was true. Snape must've heard. Harry wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of letting Snape know he'd got to him.

"Do you even think," said Harry slowly "that I'm going to even going to start practicing with you in the same room?" Snaps brow twitched slightly but Harry continued "No thanks, I've had enough headaches this week. I don't need another."

Snape's eyes flashed open; his face looked livid.

"Just because we're seated within close proximity of each other with no access to the outside world for ten hours doesn't give you the permission to _do - as - you - please - Potter! _" snarled Snape

Harry glared back ending yet another heated argument between the pair. Honestly, at this rate being locked up in a room with Voldemort was looking more appealing. At least then there was the chance of getting killing instead of having to endure all Snape's insults.

"That's another detention Potter and fifteen points from Gryffindor."

Harry clenching his fists into the stone cold floor glared back with the most horrible look he could muster. Snape took no notice and closed his eyes again. Hermione gave Harry a look full of sympathy and got back the wrenched lock; Anything to keep her mind of the horrid dungeon. Luna continued to ignore the group and turned to lie on her stomach; her feet silently rocking in the air behind her and the heels of her hands holding her face now dreamily watching the wall.

An hour later, Hermione had finally given up on the lock and started fiddling with her bobby pin (which now looked like a knotted ball of metal) while looking through the key hole. Harry began to wonder if Avarda kedavering the door might do anything when she gasped.

"Look!" Hermione cried excitedly, her head stuck to the dungeon door "It's Nearly-Headless Nick! He can glide through the door and help us!" She sat up and started to bang hard on the solid oak and yelled, trying to get the ghost's attention. Harry sat up and joined her; Anything to get out.

Harry was now watching through the key hole and Hermione was still thrashing the door yelling "Nick! Help us!" but it was all in vain. Nick continued gliding past giving the impression the dungeon was an empty grave yard. He couldn't hear them at all. Hermione was still yelling.

"Be quiet you silly girl!" Snape had stood up and was now towering over her. She stopped at once. "I believe I told you we have no way of communicating to the outside world. What part didn't you understand?"

"I-I just thought -" stuttered Hermione ever so slightly.

"Obviously, you didn't."

Hermione looked slightly tearful and Harry patted her on the back while Snape turned to sit down again. It was then that Luna chose to speak up.

"I wonder if Professor Dumbledore knows about this place." then, as an after thought "It's very horrid isn't it?"

There was an awkward silence. Then -

"Dumbledore's a very awkward type of fellow," said Luna, still in a dreamy state "don't you agree?"

"I wouldn't concern yourself with such matters Miss Lovegood and you will do well to stop complaining of the Headmaster."

"If you so wish..." Luna ignored Snape and undid her dirty blond hair to make pigtails out of it. Sadly, Harry couldn't help but wonder if she had a point. It could've been Dumbledore who'd led them all here tonight. Was it he who had created the odd ball of light. It seemed slightly plausible. Harry could imagine the Headmaster doing something like this maybe in hopes he and Snape would learn to work together.

_Good luck_ thought Harry sarcastically. He and Snape would never _ever_ be working together. And especially not any time soon.

Another hour and Hermione made a slight squeak.

"Damn!" she cursed. Harry looked to see what was wrong and saw blood dripping from Hermione's fingers. She had cut herself with the bobby pin. Harry made to come over and help her but Luna muttered something before he could even get there.

"You know..." said Luna "you_ never_swear…" Her moon like gaze was stuck on Hermione. It only seemed to only make her angrier.

"That wasn't swearing." said Hermione, accidentally letting some blood stain her school robes.

"But you just said damn"

"Damn is not swearing!" yelled Hermione.

"Well, for your information –"

"I would appreciate it," said Snape above the babble and unmoving "if you girls left the mid-night dramatics for another time." He gave a spiteful glare towards Luna and Hermione "If you even so much as think of further bickering, I will bind you up, leaving you incapable of movement for the next nine hours. At least then we could start making the chains on the walls become useful."

Harry felt another fresh wave of anger. How dare he use the dungeon to make threats! He was about to abject but was overridden by Snape who, surprisingly asked for Hermione's hand, which now had blood everywhere.

"Pass me you hand. Miss Granger" he said, holding out his own distastefully "I don't won't you complaining about infections or I will be forced to cut if off."

Hermione hesitated and walked over to him. Harry wanted to scream Hermione not to do it but they had no choice. With a flick of his wrist, Snape had extracted a small black vial and, with high precision, dripped bright orange liquid over Hermione's finger. She watched on as the potion fascination as it fizzed and bubbled and within mere moments it evaporated into nothing leaving her finger clean and good as new.

Harry had a deep suspicion that something might happen to Hermione a few minutes later and the potion just needed some time to get into her blood stream. But he was mistaken and Hermione quietly said her thanks and sat back down next to him, not forgetting the throw away the piece of scrunched up metal which was once her bobby pin.

Two more hours passed and Harry was finally beginning to feel a little drowsy. If only he could conger a nice cup of coffee. He'd never really drunk it before, but for the moment he was willing to give it a try.

Hermione had now rested her head upon his shoulder three times and quickly stuttered her apologies and sat back up again trying to not drift off. It didn't bother Harry too much, only when his arm started going to sleep and he couldn't find an excuse to move.

"You know what _could _get us out of here." said Luna suddenly. Her voice sounding unusually loud against Harry's tired eardrums.

"What?" snapped Hermione, who had quickly sat up and startled Harry beyond belief. "And please don't say it was another flaming Flamingo or Fillywig - or – or - whatever!" It wasn't often you'd hear Hermione speak in such a manner but Harry guessed the lack of sleep must finally be getting to her...

"No." said Luna, a hint of annoyance in her mystic "A key. That'd get us out in a jiffy. I'm surprised you haven't thought about it yet."

Hermione looked as if she had just been slapped in the face. She made to stand up and confront Luna but Harry caught her wrist. For a split second, Hermione glared at him, her eyes alight with fire. Harry didn't need telling twice. He quickly let go.

"OK then!" yelled Hermione. "If you think your so right show me where the key is then!"

Luna looked on slightly perturbed. This was probably the most angry Harry had ever seen her but he didn't seem even close to what Snape was. He had sat up from his usual corner and was once again in full dungeon administrator mode. The flames near the ceiling looked bigger and brighter than Harry had seen them all night.

"I though I told both of you I did not want to hear anymore girlish dramatics!" All the color had drained out of Hermione's face. It wasn't often you saw her _this_ scared but just the thought of being told off by a teacher could give her the shakes. "For the punishment I will be taking twenty points off both Ravenclaw and Gryffindor and you both will be receiving silence charms for the rest of the night. If you even attempt to have a go at muggle dueling, those chains will most certainly be put back into use. _Silenco!_"

Before Hermione could even protest, Harry could tell the charm had already done its job. She was clutching her throat as though trying to rub it away but it was no use. Harry started another glaring contest with Snape.

"And if you even think of reaching for your wand Potter, I will do the same – if not more- to you!" he snarled and backed away to a darker corner of the room. His beady black eyes were mere specs of light in the darkness.

Hermione turned to Harry silently asking him if he had any other ideas but all he could do was shrug. He didn't want to loose his voice. If the situation occurred, it would be the only thing he could defend Luna, Hermione and himself and then where would they be?

The night went on and Luna finally retired for some unvoiced sleep, she was even able to fiddle with necklace her unconscious. Harry wondered if daybreak would ever come. Once he escaped from this dungeon he silently promised himself never to come down of ever follow a bright light. Sure, he needed to potion lessons to be an Auror but maybe he could convince Dumbledore to move the class room somewhere else; a place that's always bright and sunny all year around...

Finally, after hours and hours of arguments, darkness and silencing charms the dungeon door blessedly unlocked itself with a click and opened freely for all to see. Harry raced to the door but Snape beat him to it. He stood there blocking any escape, the sneer still stuck on his face from once he came.

"No so fast Potter." he watched Harry inquisitively "Don't you want _I _your _friends_ /I to have their horrid voices back."

Snape eventually moved to glare over Harry's shoulder and muttered the counter curse, un-silencing Luna and Hermione. Hermione gasped as if she'd never breathed before causing Luna to wake up. Harry turned back to Snape who said "Don't forget Potter, detention for the tonight and tomorrow. You know where to go." and left just as quickly.

Harry breathed out a sigh of relief. It felt like a years worth of hating Snape had been compacted all into one night. And now that Harry knew how it felt, he was sure he could endure any potions lesson thrown at him. At least they only lasted a few measly hours. He moved back to join the girls. It seemed the endured silencing charm took an effect on Hermione.

"Luna" she muttered "I'm sorry for getting so angry at you earlier. It was a long night, I promise I won't let it happen again."

Luna accepted, even with a slight smile and the together the three walked out of the dungeon but on the way they bumped into –

"Professor Dumbledore," gasped Hermione "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, nothing too riveting at the moment I'm afraid." he nodded quick acknowledgements to Harry and Luna "Actually, I'm searching for my mysterious ball of light. Have you seen it anywhere? It tends to float around here and there."

"Uh," Harry so overly shocked no words could describe the feeling. That ball of light he had followed down to the dungeons _did_ have a connection with Dumbledore. Harry had to endure the whole night full of Snape's taunts all because of a missing ball of light. If only looks could kill...

Dumbledore was still watching Harry with inquiring blue eyes and so was Hermione.

"Oh you mean _that _ball of light" Harry tried to sound innocent. He had to get rid of last nights frustrations somehow..."You'll probably see it in that dungeon on the left just five seconds before nine tonight, sir."

"Ahh," Said Dumbledore happily "Thank you very much Harry. I'll be sure to wait there with a nice cage then. I find it has a very bad habit of attracting people to follow it. I hope it didn't bother you?"

"No sir," Said Harry, pretending to be unknowing of the long twelve hours in the dungeon "I just saw it in passing."

Harry had the feeling that Hermione would be glaring at him with disapproval for playing such a spiteful trick. But he was further surprised when she started nodding happily in Dumbledore's direction as he fare-welled them and headed upstairs for breakfast.

"So," said Harry, deciding to take the Headmasters example to heart and lead the girls upstairs for some much needed breakfast "do you know where the dungeon key could've been, Luna?"

"Oh no," said Luna. "I most certainly didn't know of its whereabouts…" Hermione could be seen through the corner of Harry's eye smiling superiorly. Luna continued. "Daddy gave me a skeleton key for my birthday. Tonight was my first chance to use it but I guess now I have to leave it for another time. Good morning!"

She then entered the Great Hall leaving Harry and Hermione to stand amongst the normal morning crowd milling around them heading for breakfast.


End file.
